deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sub-Zero VS Kula Diamond
Raiando= Sub-Zero VS Kula Diamond ' is a What if? Death Battle collab between Raiando and Densetsu1999, it features two Ice manipulators from two fighting games, Sub-Zero from Mortal Kombat and Kula Diamond from King of Fighters. ''Description Mortal Kombat VS King of Fighters, It's a battle between 2 Ice manipulators, Will the Anti K' Weapon avenge Glacius' death from the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei? ''Interlude'' '''Rai: When It comes to cold-blooded assassins none can compete with these 2 icy killers. Sub-Zero, The grandmaster of the Lin Kuei from Mortal Kombat. Den: And Kula Diamond, The Anti K' Weapon from King Of Fighters. Rai: He's Den and I'm Rai. Den: And it's our job to anaylze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for Sub-Zero's bio) ''Sub-Zero Brings The Cold'' Rai: Mortal Kombat is one of the most famous Fighting game franchises, it is known for featuring bloody fighting style and finishing off the opponents in some of the most gruesome ways possible, as well as featuring many memorable characters like Scorpion, Raiden, Shao-Kahn and whole bunch of others. Den: But the one that comes in your mind first is the Ninja with ice manipulation, it's not other than Sub-Zero. Rai: But before he took the Codename Sub-Zero, Kuai Lang was used to be brothers with Bi-Han, as both were trained in arts of assassination when both were young, Bi-Han was the one that took the Codename Sub-Zero first. Den: However things didn't look good for Bi-Han when he entered in the first Mortal Kombat tournament, as he got killed by Scorpion. Rai: This pretty much pissed off Kuai Lang. So he decided to avenge his brother by wearing his uniform and taking the name: Sub-Zero. Den: Sub-Zero is known for his Cryokinesis, as he's capable of moves like Ice Blast, Frost Bomb, Cold Shoulder, Sliding across the floor by creating Ice, Tombstone Teleport and other stuff like Ice Weapons. Raiando: He can create a Dagger and a Hammer out of Ice, isn't it COOL? Den: No, don't bring Ice puns please? Rai: Ok then, Sub-Zero's most dangerous moves are none other than the fatalities...like every Mortal Kombat character has, he can do things like removing his opponent's Spine and head, freezing them to death and shattering them, and whole bunch of different types of way of finishing his opponents by freezing them to death. Den: Sub-Zero sure is a very skilled fighter, as he managed to beat likes of Scorpion, Cyrax, Sektor and Noob Saibot. Rai: Speaking of Sektor, he managed to survive his 3000 degree flames, and that's pretty insane for an Ice Person. Den: Sub-Zero is fast enough to dodge oncoming Missiles from a Lin Kuei Cyborg, and he can also tear them Apart like nothing. Rai: Sub-Zero's also heroic enough to aid in help in protection of Earthrealm and turned the Lin Kuei as the force of good. Den: Sub-Zero maybe awesome but he is not perfect, his win and loss record is not that impressive. And he lacks projectile attacks despite being great in close quarters combat. And he's died... twice Rai: One of them was Baraka, you know, the weakest fighter in all of Mortal Kombat? Den: The other time he was by Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade. Sub-Zero was also shown that he gets weaker at hot environments too. Rai: But that doesn't stop this Cold Ninja, as he got plenty of good abilities and feats to freeze the competition. Sub-Zero: You should rally your companions rather than mock your superiors. (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut, finishing Sub-Zero's bio and open for Kula Diamond's bio) ''Kula Diamond Skates In'' Den: Kula Diamond is the an Anti-K' Weapon created by NESTS Rai: Wait by NESTS do you mean a home to where birds build for their babies? Den: No. It's a crime syndicate but they intend to gather DNA samples from the KOF contestants in order to create superhuman weapons. However they have to capture living test subjects in order to do that Rai: Oh that makes sense. Den: One of these guinea pigs was simply known as K' a fighter who was infused with a DNA of a hot fighter, Kyo Kusanagi. Rai: So he literally uses fire. Den: Correct. K' was the NESTS test subject for years, They experiment on his lifeless body until he seemed fit enough to enter the King Of Fighters Tournament. Rai: Enough About that. can you move on to Kula please? Den: Sure thing, Kula Diamond is an 18 year old girl who was created to assassinate runaway NESTS Agents and her use of Cryokinesis is- well... odd. Rai: Yeah she can manipulate ice out of nowhere, even from her hair! Den: She fights opponents with her Anti-K' fighting style which is based on pure violence. And here's the shocking part. Her outfit is also used as her arsenal. it contains a pair of skates which are not only use for maneuver around ice, but they also adds a sharp edge to her kicks. Rai: Really..? Den: Yep, some of her moves from her moveset includes the One inch Punch, Diamond Breath, Slider Shoot, Ray Spin and she can even counter projectiles with her counter shell attack, and her Frozen arena attack covers the floor in ice, Where Kula moves in a deals a swift and devastating strike. Rai: So... It's like a slip n slide, except one slip and your impaled. Den: And Finally her Freeze execution is kinda like her hyper combo, It's a blizzard so fierce that the opponent takes a Large amount of Damage. Rai: Wow..! It's like her opponent is standing in a giant freezer. What else is there for Kula. Den: Well she has attained a lot of achievements. Such as when she survived an atmospheric re-entry, She even froze a factory, a shipyard and part of the ocean just by awakening her cryokinesis, and she even destroyed 19 ZERO cannons while in space that are powerful enough to destroy an entire city. Rai: WOW! I did not know that! Den: Kula maybe awesome she is not perfect. Rai: What do you mean? Den: Well for a couple of things. 1, She's not much of a experienced combatant 2. She's childish and naive, and 3. She'll do anything for ice cream, Anything Rai: OK That creeps me out. Den: Sorry. But never underestimate this frosty chick. Kula: Bye-Bye (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut, finishing Kula Diamond's bio and open for The Pre-Fight) ''Pre-Fight'' Den: Alright! The combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Rai: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEE!!! (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for the Fight) ''Death Battle'' In the Winter forest, a girl with Cyan hair and in red dress is skating through the battlefield, until she saw a destroyed ship with a shattered alien body who happens to be Glacius. Kula: My goodness! What happened here? Kula kneels down to examine the icy alien but when she tries to touch it, An ice blast fired towards her. She manages to dodge it in time Suddenly, A ice ninja wearing a Cyan ninja suit appeared in front of her. That ninja is Sub-Zero. Kula: Huh? Who are you? Sub-Zero: You dare to challenge the Grandmaster of Lin Kuei? Kula: I don't know who you are and what you want to do with me. Kula Diamond prepares her Cryokinesis and does a fighting stance. Kula: But i'll fight against you. Sub-Zero: Challenge Accepted. Sub-Zero does a fighting stace and both prepare for a chilling fight. Fight The fight begins with Sub-Zero shooting out Ice at Kula Diamond, who simply dodges it, she approached the Cold Ninja kicked him with her heels, This knocks Sub-Zero away. The Ice Ninja gets up and rushes towards Kula, he hit her with a Cold Shoulder, and then Sub-Zero punches and kicks Kula simultaneously, then Sub-Zero creates an Ice Hammer and prepares to slam it on Kula, however the Ice Girl quickly rolls away from the Hammer and Sub-Zero ends up hitting the ground. Kula Diamond then breathes out a cold air at the Ninja warrior, but Sub-Zero quickly used his Ice Blast to counter it. Kula approaches Sub-Zero and did a one-inch Punch at Sub-Zero as well as swiping her Cold hair at the Ninja warrior, Knocking him away. Sub-Zero gets up from the ground. Sub-Zero: I have to admit, You're not like the other fighters I fought before. Kula Diamond freezes the ground and skates forward to Sub-Zero and tried to ram him, but the Ninja Warrior leaps over Kula Diamond. Sub-Zero also freezes the ground while skating over it. Both Sub-Zero and Kula were creating ice on the ground and sliding at it. Both Ice users do a U-turn, come closer and leap up in air, they both prepare their fists and clash their punch in midair, Sub-Zero and Kula start to do bunch of punches and kicks in air before Kula does the Ray Spin and knocking Sub-Zero away. Sub-Zero: You just don't give up, do you? Sub-zero gets up and fires another Ice Blast, but Kula counter shells it and freezes Sub-Zero. Kula then runs towards to ninja warrior, leaps up and tries to kick him, but Sub-Zero breaks out of the Ice and throws an Ice Bomb at Kula Diamond, this surprised the Ice Girl and she ends up getting frozen. But she automatically thaws out and One inch punches Subby so hard he gets launched really far The fight then switches to a abandoned frozen ship where Sub-Zero lands on the shipdeck. Kula then jumps and lands on the Shipdeck. Sub-Zero then gets up and does the Tombstone Teleport and goes right behind Kula, he creates an Ice Sword out of thin air and tries to slash Kula. But Kula breaks out of the Ice and dodges it on time and slides towards Sub-Zero. But Sub-Zero creates an Ice Clone and Kula stops her movement. Kula: Whew. That was close... Sub-Zero: the Fight is not over yet. Kula's Hyper combo meter was almost full Kula slides under Sub-zero and uses her Frozen Arena attack which hits Sub-Zero. following that, she creates an Ice Burg behind Sub-Zero, but he aerial escapes and fires another Ice blast and it freezes Kula again. Then he runs towards her and stabs her in the stomach. Kula falls on her knees. Sub-Zero: Don't bother getting up. Sub-Zero Walks away thinking that he won but Kula gets up despite being wounded. Kula: I'm... not... done... yet. Sub-Zero: Impossible! How are you still alive?! Kula: you'll find out soon enough. Kula unleashes a 16 hit combo followed by a Crow Bite. Sub-Zero Falls to the ground bleeding everywhere. Kula: Bye Bye! Kula's Hyper combo meter is full and executes Frozen Execution, Kula freezes Sub-Zero in a giant ice cube, then Kula Diamond rises her fist up shatters it and once she shatters it, he explodes into frozen chunks of blood and his remains drop into the water. Kula: That takes care of that. Kula then exits stage left. KO ''Results'' Kula reassembles Glacius, While Sub-Zero's remains get eaten by a shark. Rai: Yowch! Now that was a cold-hearted finish! Den: Sub-Zero may have had more combat training and his versatility when came to weapon creation gave him a slight edge. But Kula was simply too much for him. Rai: Kula Diamond pretty much outclasses Sub-Zero in almost every way, such as her Cryokinesis and Strength. Kula Diamond managed to freeze a Factory, a Shipyard and a part of Ocean just by awakening her powers, she even destroyed 19 ZERO cannons...IN SPACE, and Sub-Zero's powers are nowhere near as powerful as Kula's. Den: Kula Diamond also got Durability, where she managed to survive an Atmospheric reentry while Sub-Zero managed to survive Sektor's 3000 Degree flames. Rai: Despite Kula having the Edge, she's not as smart as Sub-Zero, she's not that Experienced with Combat as well as doing anything for an Ice Cream, Also Sub-Zero is more Versitality with many different types of Ice Usages, but still his Cryokinesis' power is not as close as Kula's. Den: Also Kula's fighting style was created to counter K' fighting style, Which much like Sub-Zero's is based on pure violence. And as you can imagine, she's no stranger to fighting off bloodthirsty foes. Rai: Also his Ice attacks were kind of useless against Kula. Den: In the end while Sub-Zero wasn't completely outmatched, Kula's superior Strength, Speed, Durability, Achievements and Cryomancy skills won the battle. Rai: Looks like Sub-Zero's chances of winning went from 100% to Absolute Zero. Den: The Winner is Kula Diamond Next time on Death Battle. Den's Next Time ???: Prepare yourself to meet Cypher's edge, ???: Raimeiken! Den: Strider Hiryu vs Silver Samurai. Raiando's Next Time Cue a scene of Devil Mario killing bunch of Toads with a Katana and Turbo Mecha Sonic fighting against Axem Rangers. Then it shows a scene of Mario gaining the Grand Star and Turbo Mecha Sonic turning Super with Four Chaos Emeralds. Devil Mario VS Turbo Mecha Sonic ''Trivia'' *The Connections between Sub-Zero and Kula Diamond is that both are cold blooded assassins that have lost their siblings, they also use their Ice Abilities in a brutal manner. *This is Raiando's fourth Gender themed fight, first three were Sophia the 3rd VS D.Va, Shovel Knight Vs. Sash Lilac and Hat Kid vs Yooka-Laylee. *This is Raiando's first time using Mortal Kombat and King of Fighters characters. *This fight takes place after Sub-Zero vs Glacius. *This is Raiando's Fifth Time and Den's Second time being the hosts respectively, the previous being Luigi VS Sage Harpuia, Crash Bandicoot vs. Abe, Conker VS Duke Nukem and Zero (MegaMan X) vs Infinite. |-| Kredory= Sub-Zero VS Kula Diamond is a What If? episode of DEATH BATTLE! featuring Kula Diamond from King of Fighters and Sub-Zero from Mortal Kombat Description It's a battle for supremacy between two cryomancers! Who wins? Interlude Boomstick: When you're trying to get a cold drink, grab a bunch of ice cubes or even freeze shatter someone you don't like, cryomancy is just for you. Wiz: And these two are masters of ice and can bend it to their will. Like Kula Diamond, the antithesis of K'. Boomstick: And Sub-Zero, Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Kula Diamond Wiz: In the world of King of Fighters, there lies a tournament of power held by a shady organization that plans on dominating the world and focusing its power and iron grip on it. Boomstick: Cool, another evil mastermind behind a fighting tournament, I'll take it. Ultratech, Shang Tsung, Shadaloo, the list goes on. Wiz: The organization known as NESTS had a traitor escape from them named K', a superhuman capable of manipulating fire. They needed him back to answer for his treachery and thought that a violent solution is the most efficient way to get him back. Boomstick: And Kula Diamond was born, with her DNA altered to manipulate and control ice so that she can counter the fires of...how do you pronounce his name again? Wiz: It's said as "K Dash". Boomstick: ...the fires of K Dash. Got it. That's an odd name though. Anyways, she was built to be a perfect tracker but instead of an assassin's mindset, she got the mindset of a fun loving kid. Wiz: NESTS still thought that she would be valuable in capturing the traitor, so they sent an android named Candy Diamond to monitor her actions and supervise her in battle. She also received a complimentary pair of protective agents named Diana and Foxy to watch her just in case she becomes a traitor too. Boomstick: Ironically, the four of them betrayed NESTS while Kula joined forces and made friends with K' after realizing what NESTS has done to many people. Wiz: With the powers of ice at her disposal, Kula Diamond is a chilling force to be reckoned with. Her ability to freeze is known as cryokinesis. By default, Kula's hair is colored strawberry blonde (strawberry doesn't mean that her hair is pink or red) but when her powers are activated, it turns blue like the ice she controls. Boomstick: While she can only control one element, which is ice, Kula Diamond is extremely skilled and versatile with her cryokinesis. Wiz: By freezing the surrounding air, Kula Diamond can create simple to complex ice structures for both offense and defense. Her breath can quickly lower temperatures into a freezing state and she can also surround herself in an aura of cold air swirling around her body. Boomstick: Her ice powers can reach temperatures up to -200° Fahrenheit, and that's almost as cold as absolute zero! Wiz: Kula can utilize and implement her mastery and control over ice to create defensive ice constructs including ice shields that can withstand multiple strikes from fellow superhuman fighters, including fighters such as Chang carrying a massive iron sphere with him. Boomstick: She can freeze opponents solid in a huge block of ice, form defensive crystals capable of freezing opponents and absorbing incoming projectiles, make friendly snowmen to crush opponents into a bloody pulp and even freeze the entire stage she's in by lowering the surrounding temperature of the air! Wiz: She demonstrated this ability when she completely and utterly froze the Zero Cannon space station before shattering it to pieces, saving many people in the process. Boomstick: Besides her cryomancy, Kula Diamond is also skilled in martial arts. She is designed to be a counter to K' and his martial art, Pure Violence. It's similar to Bruce Lee's Jeet Kune Do but with a brutal style to it. Kula, however, is less brutal in battle and more acrobatic, graceful and agile like an ice dancer. Wiz: While Kula herself is very powerful on her own, she is kind of childish and very easy to anger, which can really blind herself from what she's supposed to focus on. Sub-Zero Wiz: The Mortal Kombat tournament happens every 500 years, with many different warriors coming in for many reasons. Some seek fame and retribution, some seek honor, others seek worthy challengers, but ultimately, the Mortal Kombat tournament was designed as a barrier to Shao Kahn's efforts in conquering many realms. Boomstick: The Shaolin Monks were once the rightful owners of the Mortal Kombat tournament, until the realm they represented, Earthrealm, lost their champion to Outworld's Shokan champion, Goro. I still don't get how a well trained Shaolin Monk lost to some four armed brute. Wiz: Don't understimate Goro, Boomstick, he knows martial arts and can still be dangerous even without his arms. Boomstick: Oh yeah, he's still capable of kicking ass since he's got his stompy feet. Anyways, Sub-Zero is the current Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei clan of assassins. These guys used to be the kinds of people you approach and pay them a lot of coin for their services, like killing someone or stealing an important item. As long as you have payment, these guys will deliver. Wiz: Kuai Liang lived a life of training with his fellow Lin Kuei and brother, Bi-Han. Both of them trained in the arts of the Lin Kuei and mastered their powers over ice, also known as cryomancy. The duo were descendants from a long forgotten race originating from Outworld with the ability to bend and manipulate ice to their will. Boomstick: Fast forward a few years later, and Bi-Han faced an enemy of the past. Hanzo Hasashi of the Shirai Ryu ninja clan bravely fought off a Lin Kuei raid on his village before dying in the hands of the Elder Sub-Zero, with his spine literally ripped out of his body. Wiz: Hanzo later returned to life as an undead ninja seeking revenge, and he successfully killed the Elder Sub-Zero in the first Mortal Kombat tournament of this generation. But this did not go unnoticed, for Kuai Liang sought his brother's killer and eventually assumed the mantle of Sub-Zero, the legendary assassin of the Lin Kuei. Boomstick: Sub-Zero is an assassin and has mastered the art of ninjutsu, it was originally the Lin Kuei's creation, but it was stolen from the Lin Kuei by a man named Takeda who spread out the ways of ninjutsu to Japan. Wiz: The art of ninjutsu involves utilizing stealth, camouflage, sabotage and espionage against others who are deemed threats. Sub-Zero has immense knowledge on the Shotokan fightning style, which is a linear, aggressive and devastative style of martial arts. He has also mastered Dragon style, a martial art that involves imitating the movements of the Chinese dragon while fighting. This is a powerful fighting style that focuses on power. Boomstick: He also knows how to do Karate, since he knows the back hand strike, knifehand strikes, roundhouse kicks and many more moves related to Karate. Wiz: Sub-Zero can manipulate his chi to amplify his striking strength. Sub-Zero does this by performing a Neijin, described as the conscious control of the warrior's life energy in battle. Boomstick: Besides martial arts, ninjutsu and chi control, Sub-Zero's cryomancy powers allows him to control and manipulate ice to whatever purpose he wants, be it lopping off heads with ice blades or deep freezing enemies to make them brittle. Wiz: Sub-Zero can flash freeze his opponents with the use of ice projectiles, coming into contact with his ice constructs or physical contact on the enemy. His ice can reach absolute zero temperatures of -500° Fahrenheit which ignores durability since it freezes on an atomic level. He can even propel himself to the skies by leaping upwards then blasting the ground to lift him up while being protected by massive ice spikes. Boomstick: Sub-Zero is capable of creating defensive ice constructs such as ice clones, ice shields, forcefields, bucklers, ice traps, and full body armor that can reduce the damage Sub-Zero takes from physical attacks. He can release an invisible barrier of super chilled air that freezes anyone and anything that comes into contact with the air. Tricky stuff, unless you can react fast enough to getting flash frozen by invisible air. Wiz: He isn't limited to creating defensive ice constructs but can also create weapons by freezing water vapor or the surrounding air. Such weapons include swords, daggers, hammers, spears, axes, spikes and shards that all inflict brutal injuries. He can even create portals that spew out ice like a geyser, taking unsuspecting enemies by surprise. Boomstick: Sub-Zero also has a teleport move that involves him turning his body into ice, then shattering himself before reforming in another location. Even telepaths like Takeda are baffled by this ability! Wiz: Compared to most of his enemies, Sub-Zero is just a mortal human. Meaning that he is still vulnerable to death by their hands. Battle The battle takes place in a frozen wasteland, with raging snowstorms howling loudly in the background and ruining the ambience of the seemingly peaceful environment. Sub-Zero is seen running away from Lin Kuei cyborgs with the Dragon Medallion in hand. He jumps off an icy cliff and lands on his feet, shattering the ground beneath him. He looks up and sees the cyborgs activate their jetpacks. Sub-Zero: Looks like my day is getting worse. The assassin slides on the slippery ice as his pursuers give chase before he hides in a small cavern and waits for them to pass. Waiting patiently, Sub-Zero is suddenly startled by an explosion outside the cave. He sees a figure gracefully destroying the cyborgs one by one before freezing the last one in a massive block of ice. He quietly sneaks up on the stranger and observes her. Sub-Zero makes an assessment that she might be a fellow cryomancer, and comes out to thank her for getting them off of his trail. Sub-Zero: Whoever you are, I'm glad for the assist. The girl looks back at him and her eyes start glowing green, indicating that she has been enslaved under some sort of mind control spell. Sub-Zero backs off and enters a combat stance. The young girl, Kula Diamond, had her mind controlled by an unknown being, but Sub-Zero deduces that this is the work of an evil sorcerer. Kula Diamond: Did you miss me, Sub-Zero? Sub-Zero: That voice! It must be Shang Tsung! Leave the girl's spirit at once, evil sorcerer! Kula Diamond: If I leave, she dies. You wouldn't want that would you? Sub-Zero: Looks like I have no choice. =FIGHT= Kula Diamond spins around with an ice blade surrounding her and charges at Sub-Zero. He quickly blocks the attack with an ice clone and freezes her in place before grabbing her by the shoulders and tossing her away. Sub-Zero slides towards her but she retaliates with a bladed backflip kick followed by a massive ice spike from below. Impaled through the abdomen, Sub-Zero struggles to escape and sees Kula raise her hands up. Thinking quickly, Sub-Zero teleports away with a thought and reappears behind her before delivering a back hand strike, karate chop to the neck and a rising vertical slash that launches her upwards. Sub-Zero releases an icy geyser that spews out a freezing beam and Kula lands right on top of it, freezing her midair. Sub-Zero propels himself up with his ice powers and grabs her by the head, flips forward and brutally slams her to the ground. He winds up a powerful kick that sends her flying towards an ice wall that Sub-Zero conjured a while ago. He tosses an ice axe to behead her but Kula's lightning fast reflexes kicks in and she quickly rolls away. With a simple gesture, Kula raises ice spikes that home in towards Sub-Zero. She summons even more of them to overwhelm Sub-Zero and corners him before creating a massive snowman to crush the assassin. She telekinetically slams the snowman down on him, and an X-Ray view of Sub-Zero's skull being shattered follows. He gets back up and is simultaneously launched into the air by the ice spikes that were homing in on him. Kula waves her hands and taps the ground, summoning ice spikes that launch him up further before freezing the ground to create a slippery pool of ice. Sub-Zero lands down and quickly teleports behind her and delivers three fast kicks and an axe handle uppercut that juggles her for free hits. Sub-Zero grabs her leg and flings her towards an icy wall, then punches her in the gut. Sub-Zero focuses his chi and channels it throughout his body while widening his stance. His fists glow blue with chi and runs towards the dazed Kula and starts delivering a barrage of punches and kicks before stomping on the ground, causing rising ice spikes that trips her face first to the ground. Sub-Zero grabs her then hauls her over to his back before forming sharp wings of ice that impales her. He rips her out and slams her down again before creating an ice axe and burying the blade deep into her chest. She shakes off the broken blade and charges at Sub-Zero with a cold shoulder before slashing him with a flurry of kicks accompanied with ice blades on her feet. Kula stomps on his knee, vertically slashes his chest then sucker punches him in the face. Kula spins her hands around and forms a massive ice spike then drops it on Sub-Zero, unleashing a shockwave and a wave of cold air. Content with the sadistic finish, Kula walks over to the mess of ice and searches for the Dragon Medallion. It was nowhere to be found, and his corpse was gone. Suddenly, she felt a cold and painful sensation on her abdomen and let out a sudden gasp. She looked down and saw her own blood on her feet and an icy blade went through her chest. The ice was slowly consuming her before Sub-Zero appeared in front of her with a hammer in hand and smashes her with it. Kula was extremely weakened by the attack, and he thought that she was wounded enough to not be able to fight. He left her in the cold, but Kula was not yet finished. She stood up, raised her hand and aimed at Sub-Zero before releasing a blast of freezing energy that struck his back. Sub-Zero was merely knocked back, and she was in shock that it didn't freeze him. Sub-Zero had no choice. Shang Tsung cannot be spared. =K.O.!= Sub-Zero traps her in a block of ice with her head sticking out. She was struggling and squirming as her futile attempts to break the ice fail with every muscle she moves. Sub-Zero grabs her by the neck and rips out her spine. He clutches it with his cold grasp and freezes it, and proceeds to shatter it with a clench of his fist. Results Wiz: Kula Diamond was outmatched in almost every category. Let's look at the speed difference first. Boomstick: There's an underlooked feat that scales to almost everybody in King of Fighters, and that's in KoF 2000's Psycho Soldiers ending. The context behind it is a character named Bao reacts to a massive laser beam from a satellite in space. I'm expecting massively hypersonic results from this! Popup: Feat can be seen here starting from 1 minute and 30 seconds within the video. Wiz: The Zero Cannon satellite appears to be in the Low Earth orbit range since it's quite close to the Earth judging by the video. And it makes sense since most satellite weapons orbit this range, such as the Polyus space station which orbits at an altitude of 280 kilometers above the Earth. Since we have the distance and estimated time it took for the laser to reach the surface, we can use the simple formula for speed by dividing distance by time. Boomstick: Now let me do the math! So we have 280 kilometers divided by approximately 1 second, we get 280,000 meters per second. ''' Wiz: Converting meters per second to mach requires us to divide the speed value by 343, so 280,000/343 gives us Mach 816.326531 results. '''Boomstick: Told you it was massively hypersonic! And I totally wanted to do this one since it was quite easier and less work for me. Wiz: Now let's look at Sub-Zero. He has numerous explosion dodging feats with hypersonic results during his fight with Sektor in the MKX comics, but there's another overlooked feat done by character scaling to Sub-Zero. Boomstick: Sub-Zero was able to keep up with Scorpion even without Blood Magik, and Scorpion was fast enough to grab Takeda without getting hit by Raiden's lightning. Popup: Feat can be seen here. Taken from the Mortal Kombat X comic series. Wiz: Scorpion had to evade each branch or path of lightning in order to grab Takeda since Raiden's lightning works like that. Lightning moves at 440000.4 m/s which is equivalent to Mach 1282.8 rounded to the nearest tenths. Boomstick: I'll leave the maths to you Wiz! Wiz: Thanks. Scorpion had to move approximately one meter based on the scan to grab away Takeda from Raiden. So, we need to find the ratio of distance covered between Scorpion and Raiden's lightning. Multiplying 1 meter by 440000.4 m/s gives us the same answer, divided by the distance a single lightning bolt needs to cover in order to hit Scorpion, and judging by the scan, I'm going to estimate at least half a meter since most of the bolts are close and intertwining with each other. Boomstick: Dividing 440000.4 m/s by 0.5 meters is equal to 880000.8 m/s. Divide that by 343 and we get Mach 2565.6 results. Wiz: Which means Sub-Zero is much faster than Kula Diamond. Now let's look at their best feats. Boomstick: Kula Diamond's best feat was freezing then shattering the Zero Cannon, which was capable of destroying whole cities with its laser beams. Which puts at city busting levels of power which is 6.3 megatons at best. Wiz: Sub-Zero's best feat was being able to contend with Scorpion, a ninja spectre capable of harming gods capable of summoning thunderstorms. You need actual power to move and create thunderstorms since clouds have mass, so we're going to calculate this one. Boomstick: I think you can handle this, Wiz. Wiz: Looks like I have to do your work again. Anyways, looking at the Sky Temple stage in the background, it's height is stated to be 1,666 feet tall or 507.8 meters. Now that we have our observation height, we can use the distance to horizon calculator to determine how the distance we see up to the horizon. Putting in the meters we got a distance of 80.5 kilometers or 80,500 meters. Wiz: Then, we find the volume of the storm. We need to multiply pi ''(π) by the distance to horizon squared (80,500m²) multiplied by the storm's height (let's estimate 13,000 meters). Our answer will be multiplied by 1.003, then multiplied again by 2,500 which will give us 158611345.60229444504 tons of TNT or 158.61134560229444901 megatons of TNT. This means Sub-Zero is much more stronger than Kula since he has harmed and taken damage from foes on this level of power. '''Boomstick: Looks like the wind god Fujin's statement that says he's capable of tearing down mountains is true. Add the fact that Sub-Zero can resist Kula's freezing techniques and is way more versatile than her.' Wiz: Sub-Zero's ice was also much colder than Kula's '-'''200°' Fahrenheit temperatures compared to Sub-Zero's -500° Fahrenheit ice, which is already absolute zero temperatures. '''Boomstick: Plus, Sub-Zero has faced people way more skilled than Kula Diamond. He defeated Goro and Kintaro in a 2v1 fight. Take note that Goro can defeat well trained Shaolin monks for over 500 years of Mortal Kombat and is suitable for raiding entire realms with Shao Kahn. He also defeated Ermac, a being with many Edenian minds who have lived and fought against Shao Kahn for thousands of years. Wiz: The winner is Sub-Zero. Category:Raiando Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Ice Duel Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'SNK VS NetherRealm Studios' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Kredory